


INMUTABLE

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dark, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex, Vampire Zayn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es sólo otra historia de vampiros, en donde Harry encuentra algo que le da vida a la eterna desidia en la que vive junto con Zayn, pero su naturaleza, la de ambos, lo hace complicado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, leer los tags y advertencias antes de leer esta historia. Es algo oscura así que si no te gusta leer sobre asesinatos, muerte o sangre, te recomiendo no leerla. 
> 
> Zourry solo ocurre en el primer capítulo.

Louis no debería estar sorprendido, después de todo es así como habitualmente termina la vida de gente como él. Jamás soñó con estudiar una carrera, casarse, tener hijos o morir canoso y viejo, tranquilamente sobre su cama mientras dormía. Ese destino no es para gente como él. Pero Louis jamás pensó que terminaría tan pronto… a sus 25 años.

Sólo fue necesaria una muy mala y arriesgada decisión para que ahora su vida estuviera comprometida, sentenciada. Sin ninguna esperanza o fuerzas para oponerse, Louis sólo puede resistir, su piel bronceada cubierta de moretones y mordidas, exhausto, adolorido y gastado… incluso respirar duele ahora. Louis se siente como un ratón siendo la diversión de dos gatos aburridos y despiadados. Sus sentidos están a flor de piel mientras aquellas creaturas hacen explotar cada nervio de su cuerpo en una mezcla aterradora de dolor y placer.

Aquellos ojos verdes como jamás había visto lo deslumbraron, fueron su perdición. La curiosidad fue mucho más que la precaución y la experiencia. Nunca debió confiarse, engatusado por aquellos ojos. Solo, siguió a la creatura hasta la azotea de aquel edificio sin ninguna preocupación; a pesar de su tamaño, Louis había podido controlar y exterminar a monstruos mucho más grandes sin ninguna ayuda. Pero el monstro lo esperaba en el tejado, una sonrisa picará en su rostro, abrazando con un brazo a otro de su clase, más pequeño pero igual de hermoso. Ojos verdes y avellanas, poderosos, se fijaron en él con tal intensidad que el cazador sintió su cuerpo derretirse... Louis no tuvo oportunidad.

Ahora esos ojos avellana están fijos nuevamente en él, perforando su alma, mientras el sexo de la creatura golpea una y otra vez su próstata sin piedad. El cuerpo debilitado del cazador no puede más que oscilar y estremecerse con cada envestida de la creatura. Louis gime dolorosamente por la sobre-estimulante sensación, pero ya no hay fuerzas en él más que para mantenerse consiente y respirar. Incluso esas simples acciones son una tarea mecánica después de la tortura a la que ha sido sometido durante más de un día. En terror, Louis siente nuevamente su espalda arquearse sobre la cama mientras un nuevo orgasmo estremece su cuerpo, más doloroso que placentero. Su miembro flácido es obligado a expulsar una pequeña cantidad de semen, que se une al que ya lleva secándose horas sobre su vientre.

Louis ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces aquellas creaturas lo han llevado a aquel estado donde sus cuerpo no se siente propio. Ha sido más de un día en el que su cuerpo ha sido torturado en las formas más sádicas y pervertidas posibles, apenas permitiéndole algún descansó. Louis teme que ambas creaturas han decidido matarlo con una sobredosis de dolor, placer y vergüenza. Cuando uno se aburre, el otro continúa hasta que nuevamente su compañero está de humor para tomar su turno, o peor aún, ambos a la vez. El cuerpo de Louis simplemente traicionero y complaciente, el cazador nunca pudo evitar reaccionar positivamente a cada tortura, a cada asalto contra su cuerpo… En realidad Louis nunca tuvo oportunidad.

 

**********

 

“Lo vamos a encontrar, Niall… ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!”. Niall escucha la voz de Liam al otro lado de la línea. Suena tranquila, segura, pero sabe que su amigo está gritando por dentro en preocupación. Louis y Liam tienen una amistad muy especial, una que hace a Niall sentir celos si se sincera consigo mismo. Pero el ama a sus compañeros y odia haberlos decepcionado.

“Es mi culpa, Liam. Nunca debí dejarlo solo”. Niall golpea la pared del viejo edificio. El golpe no descarga la ira que siente contra sí mismo, pero al menos el dolor en sus nudillos disimula un poco el sentimiento de culpa.

“¡Basta con eso, Niall! Louis no es un bebé. No podemos estarlo cuidando siempre”. Niall quisiera que las palabras de Liam lo consolaran.

“Sabíamos que últimamente se estaba arriesgando demasiado… Yo lo sabía y no debí dejar que me convenciera de separarnos sin siquiera haber identificado a los vampiros… ¡Fui un estúpido!”, escupe amargamente. Niall recuerda el momento en que abrió la puerta de la azotea para ver a Louis inconsciente… tal vez muerto, como un saco de papas en el hombro del vampiro que le daba la espalda. El otro, más pequeño, apuesto, simplemente le guiñó el ojo antes de que ambas creaturas saltaran de la azotea, hacia el otro edificio, llevándose a su amigo con ellos. Niall trato de detenerlos, pero no pudo seguirles el paso por mucho tiempo, motivo por el cual se siente aún más culpable. No pudo salvar a su amigo.

“No hay culpables en esta situación, Niall. Simplemente pasó. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Louis”. Niall puede esta vez puede sentir frustración y molestia en Liam.

“Tal vez ya está muerto”, el irlandés no puede contenerse de decirlo o pensarlo… es muy probable que Louis ya esté muerto.

“¡¿Quieres abandonarlo sin siquiera intentarlo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!”, pregunta Liam con furia. Niall sabe que si estuvieran frente a frente, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo con una marca del puño de Liam en su rostro.

“¡No!… Pero esos monstros…”. Niall no puede sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su amigo inerte en los hombros de la creatura.

“¡Nada, Niall! Necesito que te concentres. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Louis!”, ordena Liam.

“Si… Lo haremos. ¡Lo rescataremos!”, dice Niall tratando de convencerse así mismo.

“¡Bien!… Necesito que vengas a mi posición… Creo que tengo el rastro de esos malditos”, dice Liam.

“¡Voy en camino!” Niall cuelga la llamada dirigiéndose a su auto, esperando que no sea sólo un cadáver lo que estén intentando rescatar; de lo contrario jamás será capaz de perdonarse así mismo…

 

**********

 

Louis desorientado y débil apenas siente como su cuerpo es levantado nuevamente de las sabanas. Quisiera suplicarle a las creaturas que ya no puede más, que ya no es posible romperlo más de lo que ya lo han hecho. Pero ya no hay fuerzas en él si quiera para rogar por su vida.

El cazador es sentado a orillas de la cama con el cuerpo extramente cálido de aquel mostro pegado a su espalda. Las manos suaves acarician su cuello y torso, sus pezones son piñizcados y un débil quejido inconsciente escapa de su boca. De inmediato su miembro es engullido en una tibia cavidad, mientras unas manos enormes acarician sus muslos abiertos y bajo vientre. El cuerpo de Louis se arquea al placentero e intoxicaste tratamiento, exponiendo más sus pezones al otro par de manos insaciables.

“Tan pequeño y lindo”, la voz suave recorre su cuerpo en un escalofrió… El rostro del hermoso vampiro con ojos avellana invade su mente. Labios en su cuello lo hacen gemir por la expectativa. La marca de previas mordidas en su cuello vibra incontrolablemente.

“Es una lástima”. La voz gruesa suena luego de que el miembro es liberado. Louis abre con dificultad sus ojos para mirar enormes ojos verdes e increíbles hoyuelos entre sus piernas. Louis no puede creer que algo tan hermoso e inocente sea en realidad tan peligroso y letal.

“Ya están cerca… Terminemos con esto de una vez”, agrega la hermosa creatura de abundantes cabello rizado, nuevamente capturando el miembro del cazador, decidido a extraer hasta la última gota de semen contenido en sus gónadas. Durante más de 24 horas Harry y Zayn han sodomizado sin descanso el cuerpo del cazador, pero Harry no estará satisfecho hasta dejarlo completamente seco.

El miembro de Louis es succionado nuevamente sin cesar, mientras Zayn invade su boca con su lengua, su pulgar está acariciando las dos marcas de dientes en su aorta y su pezón derecho siendo estimulado entre los dedos del vampiro. Harry succiona con ahínco, decidido a dar su mejor desempeño, decidido a que él cazador deje el mundo de los vivos con un impresionante recuerdo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver como Louis trata de buscar algún soporte con sus dedos enredados en las sábanas de la cama, mientras sus gemidos son ensordecidos en la boca de su hermano.

Zayn deja la boca de Louis y expone las marcas en el cuello del cazador a su disposición. Sus dientes se hunden en la mordida y la ya conocida sensación de dolor y placer llevan a Louis al límite. El orgasmo toma control de su ser, su cuerpo convulsiona entre las garras de sus captores y verdugos que drenan con sus bocas su semilla y su sangre al mismo tiempo. Respirar se vuelve una tarea titánica para el cazador mientras todo su ser trata de no morir en el intenso clímax.

El tiempo parece detenerse mientras su cuerpo vibra en un bizarro placer, sintiendo claramente como su sangre deja su cuerpo hacia las fauces de un vampiro al mismo tiempo que su miembro entrega complacido lo último de su contenido en las fauces del otro. Finalmente, un devastador cansancio comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras su orgasmo cede a la incómoda sensación en su cuello. Zayn continúa drenando su sangre con lentitud. Los gemidos de placer del vampiro saboreando la deliciosa sangre retumban en el cuerpo de Louis mientras su vida es robada con cada esmerada succión.

“Una lástima en verdad”, Harry dice después de dejar el miembro del cazador, por fin seguro de que nada queda ya de él para darle. Louis ahora es más que consiente de lo que esas palabras significan. Una extraña tranquilidad invade su cuerpo de todas formas. No se arrepiente de nada en su vida más que de haber decepcionado a sus compañeros, por haber sido tan confiado y no escucharlos.

Los pensamientos del cazador son interrumpidos, cuando su muñeca derecha es levantada y pronto una nueva mordida es infringida para succionar la poca sangre que aún queda es su cuerpo. Dos dedos entran con poca ternura en su interior y su próstata no demora en ser presionada una y otra vez por aquellos apéndices. Louis deja escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa y doloroso placer.

Zayn tuerce sus ojos con una sonrisa al notar lo que hace Harry, ya se está volviendo una macabra costumbre… la última tortura a sus víctimas. El cuerpo de Louis se arquea, sus piernas abriéndose involuntariamente, facilitando el acceso de los dedos siniestros sobre su punto sensible. El cazador comienza a convulsionar erráticamente, mientras el pobre parece incapaz de seguir respirando. Zayn debe sostener con fuerza el cuerpo del cazador agonizante con una mano en sus cabellos y abrazando su abonen con su brazo libre. Harry está demasiado concentrado en su perversa diversión para preocuparse por restringir los movimientos de su víctima.

Harry es persistente en su tortura, atormentando la próstata del cazador, sus dedos entrando y saliendo del cazador en penetraciones secas y firmes, sintiendo como su succión sobre la delgada y pálida muñeca compite con la de Zayn en el cuello. Un jadeo sonoro escapa de la boca de Louis, sus ojos se abren con sus últimas energías, mientras un doloroso orgasmo lo saca de su estupor haciéndolo consiente de su precaria situación… de su perdición.

Louis apenas siente como su muñeca es liberada y la mirada intensa de  Harry atrae a la suya hacia la creatura. Débilmente Luis lleva su mirada a Harry que lo observa fascinado, como un niño en la puerta de una dulcería, mientras la yema de sus dedos presiona sobre la sensible próstata, manteniendo su orgasmo aun constante. Su miembro vibrando semierecto sobre su muslo, las paredes de la uretra constriñéndose placentera y tormentosamente sin nada que expulsar en realidad.

Su cabeza se siente ligera y pronto la imagen del vampiro se torna borrosa, ya no puede sentir los dedos de Harry violando su ano, ni el placer agonizante en su próstata, ni la succión constante de Zayn en su cuello… Liam y Niall vienen a su mente y sólo desea que no sufran su mismo destino a manos de aquellas hermosas creaturas… Un suspiro apenas audible escapa de sus labios y la oscuridad lo consume por fin.

“¡Tan hermoso!”, exclama Harry pasando su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior del cazador, mientras la vida en su cuerpo se apaga.

“¿Eso de los dedos es una tradición ahora?”, pregunta Zayn lamiendo los restos de sangre de sus labios y colmillos.

“Deberías intentarlo alguna vez… Entonces lo entenderías”, responde Harry levantándose. Mirando aun fascinado por la expresión en el rostro de Louis, por los hermosos ojos de un azul increíblemente intenso. Aun sin vida le parecen una de las cosas más perfectas que ha visto.

“Ver sus rostros desconcertados ante su inevitable muerte y la sorpresa del placer… Es fascinante, Zayn… Hacerlos disfrutar de su propia muerte…”, responde Harry aun captivado por los ojos del cazador.

“Yo me conformo con el excitante sabor de la sangre… eso es suficientemente fascinante para mí”, responde Zayn dejando el cuerpo sin vida caer en la cama, luego de lamer los restos de sangre en el cuello que comienza a tornarse frio. “… Pero, si quieres, puedo sacarle los ojos para que puedas seguir admirándolos”, agrega Zayn incorporándose sobre sus pies, algo fastidiado al ver a Harry aun hipnotizado por el cazador.

“No… Es mejor dejarlo intacto. Será aún obsequio para sus amigos cazadores. Así podrán ver su última expresión… Así sabrán que disfrutó de cómo le quitamos la vida”. El vampiro de ojos verdes mira a su amigo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Zayn la reciproca el gesto complacido y tomando el rostro de Harry en sus manos, le da un beso apasionado, compartiendo los sabores del cazador.

Zayn detesta cuando su Harry demuestra algún tipo de afecto o fascinación por sus víctimas… eso le quita la de diversión a todo el asunto. En lo que al concierne, los humanos son simples bolsas de sangre ambulantes con orificios para follar. Pero Zayn también adora las macabras satisfacciones que Harry puede encontrar en la caza y asesinato de sus presas.

“Ya están cerca… Dejemos que los amigos se reúnan a solas”, dice Harry deteniendo el beso, abrazando fuertemente a su amigo y amante, para luego guiarlo fuera del edificio. Harry no puede evitar sentirse aun algo decepcionado por no poder convertir al hermoso cazador en su nuevo compañero… Pero está prohibido entre las normas de los vampiros regalar vida eterna a quienes dedican su vida mortal a exterminarlos. A Harry, sin embargo, no le importaría romper esta norma… un vampiro es un vampiro, no importa cual haya sido su vida mortal. Sin embargo, sabe que Zayn no hubiera estado de acuerdo y lo último que desea es discutir con su único amigo y amante… lo único que aun ama en su inmutable y oscura vida…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis está muerto... no hay vuelta atrás. Niall lidia muy mal con la culpa y Liam no tiene tiempo ni cabeza para eso. Harry está sediento, insaciable. Zayn, intrigado, lo aprueba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, revisa los tags y advertencias antes de leer esta historia. Es oscura, explicita y sin censura. Está es una historia para gente con my baja sensibilidad, si no te gusta leer sobre sexo no consentido, asesinato, muerte o sangre, te recomiendo no leerla.

Niall despierta desorientado, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente. Un par de segundos más son necesarios antes de que comprenda que está en un auto en movimiento, su cabeza recostada sobre la ventana de la puerta, en el asiento del pasajero. Lentamente gira su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, huyendo de las incesantes luces de la calle que atormenta una y otra vez el fondo de sus sensibles pupilas.

El irlandés se encuentra con la imagen de un Liam en el asiento del conductor, concentrado en el camino, ojos rojos e inexpresivos. “Estuvo llorando” Niall reconoce para sí mismo. El dolor en su pecho y ese vacío en el estómago regresan de inmediato.

“Lo siento” suspira suavemente; el nudo en su garganta apenas y deja salir las palabras bañadas en tristeza y vergüenza. El silencio por parte del otro cazador sólo logra que aquellos sentimientos se amplifiquen.

“En verdad lo siento, Liam ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!” Niall agrega, esperando que su compañero por fin estalle en su contra, le grite y golpeé, es lo mínimo que merece, pero sólo silencio es la única reacción del otro cazador. Niall se atreve a levantar la mirada, buscando ojos acusadores en su amigo, pero sabe que no los encontrará.

Liam mantiene la mirada en el camino, concentrado en los edificios y luces de la maldita ciudad que se acercan y desaparecen tras ellos continuamente. Los ojos azules vuelven a bajar la mirada en derrota. Niall desea saber lo que hay en la cabeza del otro cazador, desea saber que tanto Liam lo odia y que puede hacer para remediarlo, cayendo nuevamente en su propio tratamiento de culpa y reproches, recriminándose que nada de lo que haga podrá regresar a su amigo caído, el aprecio del que aun vive… ¡Ya es muy tarde!

“Los únicos culpables de todo esto son aquellos monstruos”, la voz de Liam rompe la tortura mental del irlandés. Niall reconoce la frustración y tristeza en el tono cansado de su amigo. Duele y la culpa se hace más insoportable. Liam sigue repitiendo que no es su culpa, pero eso sólo lo hace sentir peor. Él es culpable, Liam lo sabe… él lo sabe.

Niall ni siquiera pudo ayudar a enterrar a su amigo como se debía. La imagen del cuerpo pálido de Louis, cubierto por mordidas y moretones, sus ojos azules sin aquella chispa que los caracterizaba, simplemente muertos… Niall no pudo tolerarlo. El llanto y temblores secuestraron su cuerpo, la culpa y tristeza, su mente. Liam ni siquiera se inmuto en tratar de consolarlo o calmarlo. El “Estoico Payne”, Louis se hubiera burlado, solo cerró los ojos azules faltantes de vida, le dio las gracias al cazador caído y procedió a cortar su cabeza con su espada.

Sólo un golpe certero fue necesario. Niall vio la cabeza rodar, sin ninguna gota de sangre que derramar. El irlandés volvió su estómago inmediatamente ante la escena. “¡LOUIS!” gritó una y otra vezdespués de vaciar completamente su estómago, mientras Liam procesaba, o más bien descuartizaba, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, asegurándose que otro monstruo no naciera de su cuerpo sin vida.

Era demasiado para procesar, pero Niall se forzó a mirar como el cuerpo de Louis era tratado como cualquier otra víctima a la que no pudieron salvar. Niall no podía forzar su cuerpo a ayudar, a evitarle a Liam el dolor de tener que hacerle todo eso a lo único que quedaba de su mejor amigo. Pero Niall podía estar allí al menos, con él, con ellos. Así que Niall gritó y lloró hasta que sus ojos ardieron y su pecho se sentía desgarrado… hasta que Liam prendió fuego a los resto de Louis. Sólo entonces Niall dejó que su mente se desconectara, pero al menos pudo forzarse a ver hasta el último momento, ese era su castigo, lo único que pudo hacer por Louis y Liam.

“No, sí es mi culpa… ¡Lo es! Yo…” comienza en un suspiro el chico de ojos azules, lágrimas escurriendo nuevamente de sus ojos, manos comenzando a temblar descontroladamente. Niall puede sentir un nuevo ataque de pánico apoderándose de él, el cuerpo sin vida de Louis estampado en su retina, pero su compañero lo detiene con un rugido…

“¡NO LO ES! ¡YA BASTA!” grita Liam, deteniendo el auto abruptamente en medio de la fría noche y calles vacías. Niall siente su ataque de pánico detenerse en seco y nuevamente se atreve a mirar a su amigo directo a los ojos. Cuando Liam lo mira fijamente por primera vez desde que se desmayara, la ira y frustración en su mirada casi es un consuelo para él. Niall sólo quisiera estar seguro de que esos sentimientos están realmente dirigidos hacia él.

“ESAS BESTIAS MATARON A LOUIS, NIALL… ELLOS SON LOS CULPABLES, ¡DEMONIOS…!¡¡¡Y LOUIS!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO IDIOTA!!!… ÉL ES CUMPABLE TAMBIEN POR SER UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL… ÉL LES DÍO LA OPORTUNIDAD, ELLOS LA TOMARON Y AHORA… ¡AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO!” Liam termina golpeando el timón del auto con la palma de su mano. Niall sólo guardar silencio.

“¡Maldición, Niall! Necesito… ¡Necesitamos! que tomes toda esa culpa y esos malditos ataques de pánico y los conviertas en ira porque tenemos que cazar a esos malditos, tenemos que matarlos y vengar a Louis. Así que no quiero escuchar más acerca de tus remordimientos. ¡No nos sirven de nada! ¡Concéntrate en vengar a Louis! Tú eres el único que los conoce, tú los has visto. Te necesito… No puedo hacer esto sin ti, pero si es necesario, lo intentaré de todas formas. Así que si estás conmigo, ¡concentra tu maldito trasero irlandés en encontrarlos!, si no, entonces bájate del maldito auto ahora mismo”. Niall nunca había visto aquella intensidad en los ojos de Liam, es abrumador. La reacción de Liam no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, pero sí lo que necesitaba.

Liam vuelve su atención a la carretera y Nial sólo puede sacudir su cabeza en incredulidad, reconociendo lo estúpido que ha sido. Liam tiene razón, sus remordimientos no importan, esto ya no se trata de él, nunca se trató de él, o de ser un cazador… esto se trata de Louis.

“¡Cacémoslos! ¡Venguemos a Louis!” Niall sentencia con voz clara y fuerte, levantando su mirada al frente, atención puesta en el camino, culpas dejadas a un lado. Liam enciende el auto y ambos cazadores continúan su camino.

 

**********

 

“¿Crees que se amen?” La voz profunda de Harry retumba en el cuerpo del chico que penetra una y otra vez con su miembro, haciéndolo gruñir en doloroso placer.

“No lo sé… ¿A quién le importa de todas formas?” Zayn responde desinteresado, hundiendo su cabeza nuevamente entre las piernas de la chica a la que ha estado complaciendo por más de media hora, jugando con el endurecido clítoris entre sus labios mientras dos de sus dedos penetran firmemente el húmedo interior de su sexo. Zayn es certero con sus acciones y la chica se corre por tercera o cuarta vez bajo su administración.

El vampiro sonríe divertido, antes de liberar el tejido sensible de sus labios. “Los humanos son sólo marionetas estúpidas con las que podemos divertirnos un rato, Harry” dice Zayn presionando con sus dedos el punto G de la chica, el cual ya conoce muy bien. El cuerpo moreno y sudado se arquea sobre la cama a su merced, enfatizando su punto. “Son juguetes… Están vacíos… No importa lo que sientan” asegura, haciendo estremecer a su víctima con el movimiento de sus dedos.

“Tú fuiste humano alguna vez” cuestiona Harry, llevando su miembro aun más profundo dentro se las entrañas del chico, su enorme mano acariciando los músculosque se contraen en aquella espalda sudada, admirando como el brillo del sudor contrasta con la piel oscura. Su miembro presiona sin descanso contra la próstata de su víctima y sonríe maliciosamente al  sentirla ondular contra él sin parar, mientras el chico gime en incómodo placer.

“Así es y también era un juguete vacío” responde Zayn, penetrando a la chica, esta vez con tres dedos. “Estoy realmente interesado en ver cuántas veces puedo hacerte correr antes de que pierdas completamente la razón” susurra en el oído de la chica para luego juguetear con su seno izquierdo con su mano libre y atrapar su pezón entre sus dientes. La chica solo puede gemir en éxtasis.

La respuesta de Zayn no satisface la curiosidad de Harry, así que toma al chico de su cabello y lo hala hacia a él hasta que la espalda sudada choca contra su pecho. Su mano libre sujeta al chico contra su cuerpo, presionando sobre sus abdominales tensos y marcados. Los labios del vampiro van al oído del chico besándolo, susurrándole.

“¿La amas?” pregunta el monstruo antes de empezar a cogerse al chico nuevamente.

“¡Detente! ¡No más!” gime la víctima, ignorando la pregunta del vampiro. Pero Harry lo cuestiona nuevamente, deteniendo sus envestidas, procurando torturar la próstata del chico con la presión de su miembro.  Harry lame el cuello sudado y su mano deja los abdominales del chico para envolver su miembro erecto. El vampiro lo masturba con experticia, haciendo que las entrañas del chico colapsen sobre su miembro y sus caderas ondulen involuntariamente.

“¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Detente! ¡Detente, por favor!” gime el chico en delirio, incapaz de entender y menos de responder la pregunta que se le hace. Su próstata dura como a piedra y sus entrañas tensas duelen demasiado, pero nada puede hacer cuando el vampiro lo hace correr nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo duele en placer mientras pequeñas gotas de semen translucido son expulsadas de su miembro gastado. Harry presiona con más fuerza el cuerpo del chico contra su torso, sintiendo las entrañas del chico aun convulsionar.

“¡Zayn, quiero que él la coja! Ellos lucían tan felices en aquel café… ¡Quiero que cojan por última vez como enamorados!” Harry dice mientras besa el cuello del chico y acaricia su esculpido abdomen, ignorando los pequeños sollozos y suplicas.

“No estoy para otro de tus juegos, Harold” Zayn responde dejando por un momento su tarea de hacer correr a la chica con sus dedos y boca por 5ta o 6tavez. “¿Cuál es el punto? De todas formas los mataremos” agrega algo molesto, sabiendo que al final Harry siempre se sale con la suya.

“Sería lindo de nuestra parte” responde Harry con una enorme e ilusionada sonrisa. Zayn no puede luchar contra eso.

“¡Eres un pervertido!” responde el vampiro de ojos miel, torciendo sus ojos y renunciando al cuerpo de la chica por el momento, dejándole el camino libre a su amante.

Harry hala del cabello del chico obligándolo a incorporarse y lo arroja sobre el cuerpo desmadejado de su novia, acomodándolo entre sus muslos abiertos y lo penetra nuevamente. El chico se arquea entre el vampiro y su enajenada novia, quien lo toma de inmediato de sus densos cabellos y lo obliga a besarla, desesperada por alinear aquel largo miembro con la entrada de su húmedo y abusado sexo.

Harry sonríe ante la complicidad de la chica, tomando al chico por la cintura, manejando su cuerpo como un muñeco de trapo a pesar de su aun inútil resistencia. Hay una sonrisa casi malévola en su rostro, mientras ayuda a la chica en su cometido, hasta que ambos tienen éxito. El chico se hunde en su novia y Harry hace lo mismo nuevamente en él.

“Simples marionetas vacías” Zayn ríe al borde de la cama, observando a Harry obtener su sádica diversión. “Él es fuerte, sin embargo… Sangre de cazador probablemente” observa, pero Harry ignora el comentario.

“¡Quiero que ella lo mire a los ojos mientras yo lo hago correr en su interior!” Harry dice sombrío para sí mismo, envistiendo al chico sin cesar, forzando a la vez su miembro dentro del sexo agradecido de la chica. Los gemidos en el pequeño cuarto aumentan súbitamente de volumen, mientras Zayn, divertido, mira trabajar a Harry en un ritmo casi salvaje sobre la desafortunada pareja.

“¿Qué sucede contigo últimamente?”le pregunta a Harry genuinamente intrigado mientras sus dedos juegan con el cabello oscuro de la chica, esparcido desordenadamente sobre la cama. Pero Harry vuelve a ignorarlo, concentrado en su misión, meneando sus caderas, golpeando con su miembro ese punto dentro del chico que lo hace gemir de placer y angustia. El pobre no tiene esperanza, su novia es cómplice de su vejación, atrapándolo en un abrazo desesperado, sus caderas batiéndose contra su pelvis, llevándolo a su húmedo y cálido interior, succionando su miembro con sus paredes deseosas de mayor fricción.

Harry no se detiene hasta que su juguete se entumece bajo su cuerpo, con su mano hala del cabello, arqueando su cuello hacia atrás. El chico gime gravemente y se corre dentro de su novia en fuertes espasmos, todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras su próstata baila sobre el miembro de Harry dolorosamente, pero el vampiro no deja de bombearel interior de sus entrañas. La chica también sigue en su desesperado intento de correrse, pero ese no es el deseo de Harry, no todavía.

“¡Detente!” Harry le ordena mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el cuerpo moreno y sudado se torna lánguido, inmóvil, insatisfecho sobre la cama, mientras el miembro de su novio convulsiona en su interior en un orgasmo seco. Cuando Harry lo siente terminar simplemente sale de él y lo tira en el piso, a un lado de la cama.

En instantes su lengua está en el sexo de la chica, que grita en sorpresa. La lengua de Harry la recorre juguetona, ansiosa por extraer todo el semen de su novio, causando que la chica se corra en pocos segundos. Las manos morenas halan de sus cabellos en desesperación, mientras Harry no cesa en su tarea, llevándola a otro clímax en poco tiempo.

“La vas a matar si continuas así” Zayn le advierte entretenido por el show. Pero es como si Zayn no estuviera allí para el vampiro de ojos verdes. Los labios de Harry juegan con el clítoris de su víctima, que tiembla toda completa, sus muslos estrujando el cráneo entre sus piernas. La piel oscura de sus senos brilla por el sudor, mientras su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, otro orgasmo consumiendo a la hermosa mujer. Zayn siente deseos de incorporarse de nuevo a la acción, pero la curiosidad de saber que más tiene en mente Harry lo persuade de no interrumpir.

Harry, por fin satisfecho del sexo de la chica, se reincorpora sobre sus rodillas, su boca húmeda en los jugos de la pareja. Con una mano le hace un gesto a Zayn para que se acerque. Zayn no lo duda y Harry lo besa con pasión. Zayn se dedica entonces a probar los fluidos en el rostro y boca de Harry. Su lengua se introduce y rescata todo lo que puede. Pero cuando empieza a disfrutar de aquel sucio beso, Harry se separa de él y lo empuja a su previa posición.

Arrodillado sobre la cama,Harry toma las piernas de la chica con sus manos y, halándola hacia él, las posa en los respectivos lados de su cadera, penetrando a su víctima al mismo tiempo. La chica gime en éxtasis y pronto se encuentra sentada sobre él regazo de Harry, abrazando su espalda con desesperación cuando su miembro se adentra más y más en su interior.

“Eso no lo habíamos acordado… ¡Ella es mía!” Zayn se queja, aunque no tan indignado como debería.

“Quiero su sangre, Zayn… ¡La de ambos!” Harry confiesa con una voz oscura, mirando a su viejo amigo con una intensidad que hace tiempo Zayn no veía en esos ojos verdes.

“¿O sea que no piensas compartir conmigo lo que ambos cazamos juntos?” pregunta Zayn alzando una ceja.

“Te lo compensaré luego” Harry responde, terminando la conversación, concentrándose nuevamente en la chica. Sus caderas entran en acción, envistiendo a la chica en largos movimientos de su fuerte cintura, haciéndola rodar sus ojos hacia atrás en placer. Harry es implacable moviendo el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo sobre su miembro. La mujer gime en un desesperado baile de placer y dolor. Zayn debería estar molesto con Harry, pero el vampiro de ojos verdes está dándole un show como el que hace mucho no daba… No puede quejarse.

“Nuestro Romeo está tratando de escapar, Harry, sin importarle su pobre amada. Creo que no estaba tan enamorado como creíamos… ¡Qué pena!” Zayn se burla al notar al chico arrastrándose lentamente sobre el suelo, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, en busca de su propia salvación.

“¡Estoy tan decepcionado!” gruñe Harry entre jadeos y de inmediato muerde el cuello de la chica salvajemente, drenando en éxtasis el vital líquido de su cuerpo. La chica tiembla en su regazó sumida en un orgasmo final. Harry se deja ir depositando su semen inerte dentro del cuerpo complaciente.

Zayn observa la escena hasta que los brazos de la chica caen lánguidos a los lados de su cuerpo. Luego va en busca del chico que ni siquiera logra llegar al pie de la puerta. Zayn lo toma el tobillo derecho con una mano y lo arrastra de regreso a la cama, sin inmutarse en la patética resistencia del chico. El vampiro lo levanta de sus densos cabellos y lo tira a la cama boca arriba. Harry está sobre él en segundos, olvidándose de la chica muerta, cuidadosamente acostada a un lado de la cama.

“¿Tú la amabas?” pregunta nuevamente, su mirada quemando al chico con terror, sus manos forzando las del chico contra la cama.

“¡Déjenme ir!” suplica aterrorizado. “¡Que alguien me ayude!” grita con sus últimas fuerzas.

“Yo diría que eso es un _no_ … o un _no tanto_ , al menos” Zayn observa irónico.

“Eso es triste, ¿no?” agrega Harry mirando al otro vampiro, que sólo responde encogiéndose de hombros. Luego Harry hunde su rostro en el cuello del chico, mordiendo su cuello. El chico grita en horror, pero el sonido es disminuido por una mano de Zayn sobre su boca. Harry succiona con sádica desesperación, mientras el chico lucha débilmente contra ambos monstruos. Pero pronto pierde la batalla, sus miembros se tornan inútiles, una fría y oscura sensación cubren su cuerpo hasta que no puede sentir nada.

Con su mano libre, Zayn acaricia el cabello de Harry mientras éste aun extrae las últimas gotas de sangre de su presa, su miembro erecto como nunca luego de ver actuar a Harry tan insaciable. Zayn lo escucha gemir de placer mientras drena la sangre del chico y desearía que esa boca se encargara de su miembro con el mismo entusiasmo.

Harry parece escuchar sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, en un segundo Zayn se encuentra de espaldas sobre la cama y un cadáver, con sus piernas abiertas, la cabeza de Harry entre ellas y su miembro hundido hasta lo más profundo de su experta garganta.

“¡Harry!” Zayn gime arqueando su cuerpo desnudo. El vampiro no tiene tiempo de acostumbrarse al repentino placer, cuando Harry lo levanta de la cama como un muñeco de trapo, obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus hombros, su miembro completamente engullido por la experta boca.

Harry carga a Zayn por toda la habitación hasta estrellarlo contra una pared. Zayn gime en sorpresa y placer, aferrándose a los cabellos de Harry con sus manos, mientras el vampiro comienza a follarlo con su boca y garganta; su lengua juguetea con el glande cuando la succión salvaje de sus labios los permite. Zayn se encuentra rugiendo como una bestia y en pocos segundos riega su semen en la garganta de su amante y Harry bobea hasta obtener la última gota contenida en sus gónadas.

“Gracias” Harry balbucea mientras juega con su lengua sobre el miembro húmedo y semierecto de Zayn.

“Gracias a ti… Eso fue fabuloso” Zayn responde viendo su miembro frotarse sobre el rostro de su amante.

Luego Harry lo baja de sus hombros, apañándolo en medio del aire en sus brazos. Sus labios chocan tiernamente con los de Zayn que responde el gesto de inmediato. Cuando el beso termina, Harry pone a Zayn sobre el suelo y su atención vuelve de inmediato al par de cadáveres sobre la cama. En un gesto que Zayn jamás podrá comprender, Harry obliga a los cuerpos sin vida a tomarse de las manos.

“Casi pareciera que se amaran de verdad” agrega Harry, casi melancólico. Zayn se une a su lado contemplando a la desafortunada pareja sobre la cama.

“Jamás podré entenderte, Harry” dice, dándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla al distraído vampiro.

“Yo sólo quiero saber si los humanos son más que esto… si nosotros somos más que esto” Harry se explica, señalando en un ademan de sus mano a los fríos cadáveres sobre la cama.

“Esto es lo único que somos, Harry” es la respuesta de Zayn... Harry no está seguro de poder aceptar eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias respetuosas y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical, por favor déjame saber. Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
